The present invention relates to user access to a vehicle navigation system. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing passenger access to a vehicle navigation system while the vehicle is moving without defeating the purpose of "lock out" features intended to control driver access to the system.
Because a vehicle navigation system, especially one with a video screen, has the potential to distract the driver, the incorporation of a software "lock out" feature which prevents the driver from accessing the system while the vehicle is moving has been discussed within the industry. This avoids hazardous situations in which driver inattention can have disastrous consequences. It may also serve to protect manufacturers of such systems from potential liability. Unfortunately, the incorporation of such a feature means that if the driver requires access to the system, she must bring the vehicle to a complete stop. Such a situation might occur where, for example, the driver accidentally strays from the route, or encounters an emergency condition which necessitates deviation from the route and/or calculation of a new route. Having to stop the vehicle to gain access to the navigation system is not only inconvenient, but may itself expose the driver and any passengers to other forms of risk.
In addition to preventing the driver from using the navigation system while the vehicle is moving, currently available "lock out" features also deny system access to passengers, even where passenger access would not cause the kind of hazardous conditions the "lock out" feature was designed to avoid. Thus, even though a passenger could safely operate the vehicle navigation system to calculate an alternate route or to find the way back to an original route, current "lock out" features are not flexible enough to allow such use while the vehicle is moving.
It is therefore desirable to provide a vehicle navigation system in which a passenger, but not the driver, can gain access to the system while the vehicle is moving.